los diarios de Dick
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta historia es un poco larga por los recuerdos espero que les guste


Los diarios de Dick

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respetivos autores.

* * *

En esta historia lo que realizare es un viaje sin recibir heridas lo que sino un viaje a través de los recuerdos escritos de Dick desde la infancia hasta ahora empezare con una sola conversación habrá un fragmento de la recopilación luego el resto será un resumen de lo demás.

* * *

Al final colocare el nombre de las historias ya que esto es el punto de vista y vida narrado por Dick habran algunas cosas que añadiré de lo que obtuve de las recopilaciones.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que comience la historia.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí solo hay un poco de conversación entre los dos antiguos robins que tontean un poco antes que Dick comience a escribir en el diario toda su vida hasta la actualidad debido a que

* * *

estaban de vacaciones de todo.

* * *

JPTW: Hey Big Bird que haces

* * *

DGPW: Hey Litterwing ahora me iba a poner a escribir mi diario debido a que ustedes me lo destruyeron y además de que sepan lo que pasaba por mi mente.

* * *

JPTW: OK hasta luego Big bird

* * *

DGPW: OK cuídate Litter wing

* * *

JPTW: Lo que sea

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Después de la conversación advierte a su familia que el iba a estar en su habitación que al no ser que pase algo grave o sea para comer que había preguntado desde antes si podía comer en la habitación y le dijeron que si no le molestaran y luego se fue.

* * *

Dick: Hola mi querido diario Me llamo Richard Jhon Perseo Greyson wayne

* * *

Aquí voy a comenzar mi historia: La primera parte de vida que yo recuerdo es que vivi en el circo de Harley hasta los 4 y medio pero esta vida me dio un giro

* * *

grande porque el 16 de noviembre todo se volvió oscuro y tétrico. Estaba por primera vez y sentí con demasiada antelación el presagio de que iba a perder

* * *

todo intente evitarlo pero mis padres , no me hicieron caso porque estaban mas centrados en la práctica del espectáculo que de la seguridad y me habían

* * *

reñido antes del gran acto por expiar accidentalmente, por intentar ser un guardián pero eso cambio y me hacía sentir solo por un tiempo yo quería continuar con el circo pero bajo las reglas de esa horrible ciudad como no tenía más familia me tendría que quedar en alguna casa de acogida o en una prisión cosa que

* * *

no es justa para mí ya que yo no era más que un testigo con el que nadie cuenta y me iba quedando solo pero no fue así ese mismo día visualice al señor wayne y vi que el llevaba unos papeles que no había visto nunca entonces vi que los dos hombres se acercaron a mi y me dijeron que el señor Wayne seria mi

* * *

tutor legal que me protegería hasta que fuera mayor eso si solo si yo quería no dije nada pero los sorprendi por el abrazo y el me sostuvo de una forma

* * *

especial es decir como una madre sostiene a su hijo después vimos a la limosina y me llevaron a donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres para despedirme y

* * *

comenzar mi vida en la mansión.

* * *

En ti mi querido Diario voy a tratar sobre lo que paso después de mi tiempo con el circo y la noche del cambio mi vida.

* * *

Mi vida en la mansión

* * *

El descubrimiento de batman

* * *

El entrenamiento y nacimiento de robin

* * *

La discusión y abandono de batman

* * *

Mi tiempo de vida con los Avanjerts

* * *

EL Bat, la Cuervo, y los petirrojos

* * *

La disculpa, El rescate de superboy y la creación de la justicia joven

* * *

La adopción de Superboy

* * *

La muerte y nacimiento de Redhood

* * *

Mi tercer hermano y descubrimiento del don de la voluntad

* * *

Mi primera hermana Spoiler

* * *

Mi segunda hermana la ninja

* * *

Mi cuarto hermano el hermano el hijo biológico de Bruce

* * *

Mi nuevos hermanos y hermanas del futuro

* * *

El encuentro con mis verdaderos hermanos y mi verdadera madre

* * *

El encuentro y la pelea con mi padre y tíos

* * *

El tiempo del noviazgo, la depresión y el castigo

* * *

El tiempo de que tuve unas grandes aventuras con los herederos.

* * *

El día que pedí un deseo

* * *

El día que por poco pierdo a mi familia por culpa de la pérdida de memoria

* * *

La semana de descanso que pase con papá y mis hermanos y hermana de sangre

* * *

El día que creamos a un hijo, pedimos a nuestro cachorro y cuando lo recuperamos

El día de Ceremonia y despedida de mis maestros y mis amigos.

* * *

DAMIAN: GREYSON abrir que le traje la comida además que no soporto a Darkre y tood

* * *

DICK: QUERIDO Diario tengo que parar un momento pero luego volveré para continuar la historia pero creo que aun tengo mucho que poner en ti.

* * *

Querido diario siento que me haya demorado pero he tenido que calmar mi Dami el se queda conmigo durante todo el rato el sabe que me demorare

* * *

En fin me quede en la ceremonia yo creo que mejor lo dejo en fin mejor paso de continuar

* * *

La historia: Mi primera noche en la mansión la pase llorando hasta la medianoche incluso dormido pero me levante asustado y fui a buscar a Bruce quien

* * *

estaba en su dormitorio no sé cómo me había sentido pero bien él se sorprendió un poco pero al ver que estaba mal me recogió arrullo y permitió dormir con el

* * *

esa fue mi primera vez que me sentí en familia de nuevo.

* * *

Después de esa semana comencé a sentirme aburrido y comencé a sentirme solo decidí esperar a Bruce en la sala donde estaba la imagen de mis padres mas

* * *

sin embargo paso algo inesperado vi a Alfred saliendo de un reloj y bueno digamos que me fue bien aunque bruce por poco no me permite ser un héroe pero

* * *

después de vencer a zuco me comenzó a entrenar en ese momento me enseño sobre el mundo y me lo pase bien.

* * *

Durante un tiempo los dos estuvimos bien pero después llego mi etapa rebelde la cual comencé a discutir mucho con Bruce después de un tiempo lo he dejado

* * *

solo y forme un Grupo de héroes con la cual estuve un tiempo en los avanjers pero era un estilo que no iba con el mío me hizo añorar a Bruce pero aun no

* * *

quería volver asi que me despedí de él y viaje por un rato hasta que llegue a la ciudad de Jumper donde conocí a lo que fue mi grupo. Los jóvenes titanes que

* * *

éramos un grupo entre 6 hasta los 18 el cual a pesar de ser el más joven había sido el líder además de que he estado atrapado siendo entrenado por sleid y

* * *

encima más tarde me entero que ahora hay un nuevo anti héroe llamado red Hood encima estaba en la ciudad de salto mi equipo se asombró ya que yo

* * *

luchaba como este nuevo enemigo más yo sabía quién era me quite mi antifaz para darle a entender que no quería pelear con el que era mi hermano y el equipo vio que yo seguía sin mi antifaz entonces vi que el se calmo

* * *

Hablamos y todo estuvo bien incluso BRUCE y Jay volvían a hablar eso me animo sin embargo apareció el tribunal de los Búhos y me cogieron y mientras me llevaban a lo que fue su guarida y me transformaron en un ser como ellos yo en ese tiempo no recordaba y una maquina pero había sentido algo en mi como

* * *

una luz que me dio esperanza y al mismo tiempo hacia que yo pudiera recordar después de ese suceso pedí perdón pero Bat dijo que yo no tenía la culpa realmente y todo acabo.

* * *

Pues si lo hizo pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo y les dije que yo me quedaría un tiempo en jumped con mi equipo al menos para poder sanar Jay dijo que él iba a quedarse también más Bruce nos dijo que lo más seguro era volver a Gottham con el así que yo me despedí de mi equipo

* * *

Excepto Reven quien nos acompañó durante un tiempo pero para protegernos se fue a trigón

* * *

Después de ese tiempo Bat nos permitió a Hood formar su propio grupo y a mi ir a la nueva sede de la liga para crear un nuevo grupo junto a otros aprendices eso fue bien porque red arrow no quería continuar con el engaño y se fue yo vi que Hood estaba fuera por ende haría su propio grupo junto a Red arrow.

* * *

Pausa causada por la conversación.

* * *

DAMIAN: Baba (es en árabe)

* * *

Dick: Colchicum Dime (rumano)

* * *

Damian: podría dejar que me pase aquí durante un tiempo

* * *

Dick: Si

* * *

Damián: Gracias

* * *

Dick: De nada nos vemos ahora.

* * *

Después de un momento de arreglo Damian se pone a dibujar Dick a continuar con el diario

* * *

Querido diario te contare desde aquí el cómo me sentí de bien cuando salvamos a superboy y haber cumplido mi misión al final conseguimos crear el equipo y

* * *

durante este mismo periodo llegaron mi tercer hermano y mis primeras dos hermanas los cuales se llaman Tim,Stheph y Cass Jay y yo los recibimos bien y fue

* * *

cuando me di cuenta de que podía influir en los lazos eso me asusto y hable con Bruce y me dijo que eso es un don especial eso me tranquilizo y ese día les

* * *

mostramos las verdades y ellos miraron con duda a lo que se cedió y los lleve a mi equipo que me preguntarían sobre estos nuevos números.

* * *

Al siguiente día vi a mi equipo esperando para saber que misión tendríamos sin embargo no esperaron que hubiera aparecido con un grupo de gente es decir

* * *

el grupo de olwest que estaba formado por las dos flechas rojas y otros héroes que saben disparar estuvo bien además de que tengo a mi familia conmigo ese

* * *

día hubo una misión y todos fuimos a cumplir con ella nos fue bien mas sin embargo llegamos todos con heridas y vimos a los mentores ahí flecha tomo a sus tres arqueros, aguaman a kaldur ,flash a Wally, Muntaner a Megan y bat nos recogió a Jay,Tim,Steph,Cass y a mi del cansancio pero vimos que con no fue

* * *

tocado por Superman pero si por Wolf y esfera (que ya los tenia) pero vimos que Superman ni lo determino solo se fue, Conner estaba mas herido Bat se dio cuenta y dijo que el no dejaría a su familia sola asi que les dio la orden a Wolf y Esfera que se pusieran cerca de los tubos z que se iban con ellos luego

* * *

recuerdo que kon necesita una verdadera familia y después caí dormido a la mañana siguiente oigo un sonido agradable y noto que estoy en la mansión pero no es lo único sino que estoy con mis hermanos y comienzo a recordar y intento incorporarme mas siento una mano sobre mi impulsándome suavemente a que

* * *

no lo hiciera que todo estaba bien era Bruce y antes de poder preguntar me dijo que Conner iba a quedarse con nosotros que ya comenzó el trámite para

* * *

tenerlo con nosotros y Clarck no tendría nada sobre el

* * *

Ya ha pasado 3 años y yo tenía 9 años y Conner se adaptó bien al estar entrenado por los bat y a que todos nos montamos encima más él no le importo tanto porque estábamos con el como una familia.

* * *

Y todos vimos como Conner se recuperó además de todo el se reunió con nosotros para entrenar y después ir a monte justicia Wolf y esfera se quedarían en la mansión entonces vio que todos estábamos esperándole y el sonrió y todos hicimos lo mismo y cruzamos el tuvo z para ir a la montaña una vez allí ya estaban

* * *

los demás esperándonos y vieron las mejoras de superboy pero también que ahora era un poco oscuro pero en el buen sentido después el Bat nos dijo que estaríamos en misión niñera Los bat sabíamos que Bruce iba a traer un bebe que era su hijo

* * *

Biológico es decir algo similar que Conner pero pequeño entonces vieron que kid flash estaba sujetándole con cuidado después soltó su cantaleta de siempre y

* * *

colgó.

* * *

Entonces vimos a Kid flash venir con un pequeño de 3 años que tenía un sable que usaría con cualquiera sin embargo yo lo cogi y lo acerque a todos el se hizo rival de tim veía dos aliados assecins en Cass y Jay un igual en Conner y un protector en mí.

* * *

El no saco su sable contra Tim sino hizo un sonido que era un poquito molesto para los demás pero no para mi porque de alguna manera me recuerda a algo todos estuvimos bien porque dami descubrió muchas cosas nuevas y nosotros igual yo recogí a todos y los puse contra mí para esperar a bat todos miraron

* * *

que Conner también estaba con nosotros así que yo le dije que yo cogería a Las chicas y Dami y el a los otros asintió y nos acomodamos de esa forma me enganche a Cass a mi espalda y Sthep al frente dejando Damián contra mi cintura Conner estaba esperando y yo le dije a kon que no lo haría sin embargo lo

* * *

hizo me puso sobre sus hombros con cuidado de no molestar a Dami y me puso ese arnés en la piernas para no caer y todos sintieron la palabra Bat y Conner ya listo se acercó a bruce el agradeció al resto del equipo puso la corea en Conner y nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

Una vez allí bruce hizo pidió a Kon que nos sentara en el colchón para desatarlos a todos y asi fue bruce tenía un botón que los liberaba a todos de una lo hizo y todos cayeron al tiempo desde luego evito a que todos caer sobre el mas joven ese día todos dormimos en la habitación de Bruce después de ese evento

* * *

llego un nuevo hermano llamado Colín que era un meta al cual nadie quiso eso era molesto desde entonces el siempre estaba con Dami ahora tengo 11 años y los otros tienen 6,8, 10 respetivamente y ya íbamos a una misión que consistía en guiar a mis nuevos hermanos y hermanas por un camino de adaptación y

* * *

cariño a partir de aquí fue el crecimiento de mi familia.

* * *

Ya ha pasado el tiempo y ahora tengo 12 años y ahora tengo una familia grande de nuevo pero a veces siento algo en mi corazón que me dice que no estoy completo del todo supongo que algo va a pasar te dejo hasta mas tarde.

* * *

Ahora estoy feliz porque tengo hermanos que vinieron del futuro y ellos me agradan muchísimo además de que las patrulla son mas divertidas y tenemos nuevos trajes es divertido mas que cuando solo éramos un Batman y un robín.

Bueno esta es mi parte desde los 9 a los 12 por hoy te dejo hasta aquí y voy a comer mañana comenzare a añadir desde los 13 años hasta un poco mas cerca

* * *

de este tiempo hasta mañana querido diario.

* * *

Conversación entre Dick y Damian

* * *

DW: Buenos días baba

* * *

DGW: Día chicum como dormiste

* * *

DW: Bien listo para continuar con mi dibujo

* * *

DGW: Que te parece si comemos con la familia primero

* * *

DW: De acuerdo

* * *

Conversacion del desayuno Familiar

* * *

CLKW: Buenos Días amor, pequeño

El duo D: Bien y Tu

CLKW: Bien

* * *

Aparicion de la familia completa de golpe: Hola

* * *

Respuesta del trio: Hola

* * *

El desayuno ocurrió sin inconvenientes después El duo D volvió al cuarto para dibujar y escribir el diario. Respetivamente.

* * *

Buenos días mi querido diario hoy continuare mi historia nombrando los puntos del inicio en el cual me quede por la interrupción y fue en la ceremonia

* * *

El recuerdo de la voluntad de mis maestros

* * *

La aparición y El entrenamiento de Ra despedida de Ra y la unión de los reinos

* * *

El nacimiento de mi hijo

* * *

El nacimiento de mi hija

* * *

El tercer nacimiento de mi hijo

* * *

La unión del ultimo guerrero azul y creación y perdida y recuperación de otro hijo

* * *

Pues la segunda parte de mi vida llegue a conocer mi naturaleza original es decir aun no puedo creer que parte de mi vida he sido diferente quiero decir aun

* * *

hoy es difícil de asimilar que soy un dios pero encima un Hijo del Mar, un Talon, Un Trapesista, un Gitano ,un líder ,un halfa, padre, héroe ,un vinculador y ante

* * *

todo un suicune

* * *

En fin me desvié del tema pues cuando conocí a mis hermanos y hermana yo tenía 13 y ellos venían en un grupo grande, ellos estaban nerviosos y hubieran atacado a mis otros hermanos inconscientemente use mi poder de influencia pero en ese momento no me importaba solo quería hablar con ellos.

* * *

Después de hablar con ellos de toda la verdad me gusto tenerles ya que cuando nos tocamos sentimos una corriente pero era diferente a la de los otros con ellos siento unidad también sentí como si estuviera en una playa con el sonido del mar entonces entendí porque cuando klaudur me tocaba me sentía como en

* * *

el océano también cuando estaba con Harley y nos toco en la playa o cuando me tocaba elegir salidas de familia y yo elegía el circo , el zoo o la playa era por eso entonces yo tuve una visión y al mismo tiempo un presagio que lo compartí con mis hermanos/a de sangre y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo entonces

* * *

hablamos como si fuéramos uno y fuimos a la Batcave pero percy dijo que esto se pone bueno y todos coincidíamos con el y bajamos una vez ahí yo me fui a

* * *

vestir y vi que ellos se habían dado el tour luego les daría la explicación de todas las cosas eso si les mostré que luego no volveríamos aquí y eso se derribara mis hermanos me preguntaron donde era que estaba la liga y Harry me sujeto a Percy y a mi y nos acercó los dos halfa que nos transportaron a la pelea Percy

* * *

nos dijo que en lugar de atacar con diferentes armas fuéramos los hijos del mar es decir usar un tridente y Aceptamos y les dimos su paliza estaba feliz cuando la liga nos ayudó a terminar con eso pero ahí había un problema mis hermanos de sangre no tienen acceso al tuvo z además que estaba los dos halfas

* * *

estaban exhaustos para volar y Harry también estaba cansado para usar el hechizo de transportador entonces se me ocurrió una idea asi que les explique mi pequeño plan a mis hermanos ellos lo veían mal pero yo les dije que ellos me conocen así que estaríamos protegido ellos desconfiaron pero yo les mostré que la mujer maravilla creía en los dioses más en Hera pero también en los otros además que suele ser como una madre para mi además que aparte de batman

* * *

ella evitaba que JhonJons o Superman no les leyera la mente Superman hablo todo como lo suponía después de pedirle el favor el nos recogió a los cinco y paso lo que sospeche lo que pasaría después me quede dormido.

* * *

Después de un rato sentí un toque tibio entonces le pregunto si vieron la mente de mis hermanos ella me negó eso me tranquilizo pero entonces vi algo que no estaba bien eso me sorprendio eran dos mujeres que denotaban que eran fuertes pero no solo eso pude sentir mucha fuerza de dominio me aterre y

* * *

comencé a gritar mentalmente en todas las lenguas que aprendí mis hermanos sintieron mi terror y el grito mental y se incorporaron percy me soltó en griego antiguo que eran diosas pero no recuerda de cuales eso me hizo temblar pero una de ellas se acercó y me dijo que no me harían daño que estaban esperando desde hace doce años a nuestro reencuentro y me dijo que era Hera entonces recordé haber oído un poco de ella y escuche a las diosas decirle a

* * *

wonderwoman que ellas le habían dicho a su madre sobre nosotros y otras cosas que no entendí del todo luego sentí la mano de ella sobre mi como si supiera de mi vinculo y vi cómo se recargaron ellos y luego sentí que me acariciaron de una forma que me gustaba me hizo sentir tranquilo luego escuche a Percy

* * *

hablar en griego Antiguo ellas asintieron dijeron algo mas y se fueron. Después de eso tuve una visión pero solo yo asi que la comente a todos y ellos solo rieron un poco y luego lo susurre a la mujer maravilla y ella sabia que era cierto entonces escuchamos a un bat fuera y la mujer maravilla nos dijo que descansemos un poco mas antes de enfrentar a la furia del Bat y todos aceptamos y cerramos los ojos una vez mas quedándonos dormidos

* * *

Habían pasado 6 horas antes de escuchar a todos gritar un Bat calmate y el viento cortante de un Bat-taran y un Superman diciendo que estábamos bien pero que estábamos descansando entonces sentí a la mujer maravilla salir de la habitación al rato sentimos una mano enguantada eso nos hizo abrir los ojos

* * *

coordinadamente luego el bat le pidió que nos acompañara y ella dijo que si y bueno viajamos muy rápido a la tierra de las amazonas y nos enfrentamos al destino el cual le ganamos.

ya ha pasado un año desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos más fuerte

* * *

Todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas, artesmarciales, hablar diferentes idiomas entre otras cosas después del entrenamiento estuvimos con los

* * *

dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

Ya ha pasado dos años en los cuales ahora tengo 15 años y es cuando estoy con mi familia pensando en que uno de mis compinches de juegos y hermano se iba a casar y eso me dio un poco de shock que no lo supe manejar del todo: familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

* * *

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí hasta que sentí algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciéndome que ya habían llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podía creer la pareja de Fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,Colin y Bastión. Preguntaron cómo era que la conocía y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers después de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo y todos nos reímos del pobre stark después de eso ella me dijo que

* * *

Cuidaría los secretos incluso stark lo hará, yo asentí y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo salí a ver a mis tíos los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volvería hasta dentro de un mes me

* * *

dijeron que

* * *

Vale y cuídate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

* * *

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos también estaban allí con los dioses podrías decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

Era cierto mi padre biológico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se están preocupando y yo le dije que lo haría y que nos veríamos después y ella lo sabía y

* * *

me fui.

* * *

En el momento había sentido un mensaje de percy así que no podía parar lo inevitable pero hice un plan de contingencia

* * *

Que consistía en salir de la tristeza con mi grupo y hermanos yo sé que no era el mejor pero era el útil.

Y era irme a mi montaña estuvimos ahí hasta que apareció el dios de las bromas pero se veía y sentía diferente

* * *

Y fue cuando nos contó todo y nos dijo cuál era el plan antes me hubiera dado pena con Iroman pero no ahora y todavía me acuerdo de eso con algo de todo.

Entonces procedi con la reparticion de los poderes y la explicacion del plan y todos formaron sub grupos desde luego los 5 hermanos, Damean,Riu yYo iremos

* * *

juntos luego comenzamos a dar grito de esparta

el cual todos estabamos de acuerdo:

* * *

por el amor,la justicia,por la hermaldad,la gentilesa,los dioses , nosotros mismos y la mas importante para nosotros

la familia.

* * *

ese ironman tendra lo que merece aunque lo siento por los demas pero si uno daña a un mienbro de la familia todos sufren bueno exeptuando hulk y thort

* * *

decidimos como y cuando atacar empezando por hakear sin ser

* * *

Descubierto

* * *

Sabemos que las armaduras no las podemos jaquear pero si sus otras cosas, entonces yo dije que empiece la operacion venganza vs iroman.

Mientras estábamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damián trazar algo en su mente pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a través de nuestra conexión

* * *

sentimos paz y también

* * *

Llevábamos la conciencia limpia después dese día todo ha ido a mejor inclusive el día en el cumpleaños de mis hermanos Entre otras cosas que no voy a colocar por la extensión en tus hojas.

* * *

Después de ese tiempo todo cambio a todos los sucesos para todo lo bueno, lo malo cuando estoy violenta o enfermo tengo a mí familia.

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintió

* * *

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de expera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un expectacluo la forma de coordinar entonces

* * *

vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido tambien entonce vieron como

Bruce veia a Leslie qu iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendi porque pero fuy corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendi entonces las vincule y lo hice a

* * *

tiempo ese vinculo solo afecto a las madres y ademas todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendi por las nuevas vidas pero me parecio tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fuy leslie dijo que normalmete no haria lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que eramos muchos nos dejaria llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuvieramos cuidado y asi lo hicimos entonces decidi volver a

casa cuando depronto vi a conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciendole la verdad

entonces corri como alma llevada del diablo al vehiculo y todos sinteron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me

dijeron que me sentaracon ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del

dios del infra entonces lo entendio Hades debio de meterce para castigar al imbecil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

Cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y pokemons juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo asi

* * *

Que me

pregunto y conner temino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar mas yo dije que no tenia hambre y me

* * *

fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar conner pero el es un niño y yo un viejo eso esta mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con el.

* * *

Mi querido diario hoy voy a dejar hasta aquí porque voy a ir a la playa con mi familia

* * *

Conversación General de los reinos

* * *

Dios Del mar: Buenas tardes hermanos A qué se debe vuestra visita a los territorios del mar

* * *

Dios Del Olimpo: Se debe a que mis tres pequeñas del destino vienen a darnos un aviso que es necesario

* * *

DIO s del Infra: Bah lo último que me faltaba y bien que es so brujas

* * *

Moiras: En invierno nacerá un pequeño que es hermoso como la nieve y noble de corazón nacerá entre el vinculador y su compañero al igual que el primero

* * *

será una bendición porque tendrá una habilidad que solo tendrá tanto padre como hijo.

* * *

Eso si que tenemos que advertir que igual que aquella vez en esta tendrán que tener una vigilancia mayor y no dejar que ninguno sufra.

* * *

Ah antes de irnos un mini aviso para el susodicho deja lo que escribes en el punto que esta y escribir en otro lugar esta nueva etapa eso por el momento. Pop

* * *

Hera: vale eso fue raro y además que sus predicciones a veces fallan

* * *

Hecatte: bueno al menos eso nos previene además que seria bueno saber que paso la vez anterior ya que algunos no hemos estado, oigan que quisieron

decir esas cosas con respeto a escribir.

* * *

Hermes: a lo mejor es que

* * *

Ares: Ni se te ocurra ofenderle o te juro que estas acabado

* * *

Dick: Ugh

* * *

Jackson: hermano estas bien

* * *

DIOSES: Dick

* * *

Narrador: Todos los dioses fueron al médico para ver que le paso a Dick todos los Bat ya estaban de camino cuando llegaron La doctora de la familia les dijeron que Dick estaba entrando en estado de pre embarazo y que en unos 4 días Dick recibió un nuevo diario pero este era para escribir el cómo se sentía durante embarazo Damián y los demás se pusieron muy protectores los fantasmas sentían a la nueva vida y lo seguían como sombras para que no pasara nada.

* * *

Conner y Dick hicieron su amor y comenzó la formación total del feto.

* * *

Dick: Mi querido diario de embarazo hoy inicio mis primeras etapas de gestación y mi familia no me deja hacer casi nada mis muchachos me tratan como una damisela y bueno continuare en la mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

TMW: Como amaneces hoy Dick

* * *

DPGW: Cansado y eso que es embarazo ya

* * *

JTW: De ser asi deberías estar en la cama

* * *

DPGW: Si pero necesito comer algo

* * *

Duo:ok pero luego a la cama.

* * *

Narrador: Esta historia acaba con

* * *

· La finalización de los diarios

* * *

El nacimiento de Dorian Mateo Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne


End file.
